Since polymorphonuclear neutrophils (PMNs) that migrate to the cornea during corneal inflammation are known to cause a delay in wound healing and to release the leukotrienes LTB4 and LTC4, we propose to investigate whether these two events may be causally related. Leukotrienes are known to affect a number of cellular properties (in other systems) that are relevant to wound healing, but no studies have yet been done to determine what effects leukotrienes have on corneal epithelial cellular behavior. We propose to study the effects of leukotrienes LTB4 and LTC4 on three different cellular parameters, each of which is important to the process of wound healing in corneal epithelium. The parameters chosen for the study are a) cellular migratory behavior, b) proliferation rate, and c) cell-substrate adhesion. The studies will be done using a rabbit corneal epithelial tissue culture system.